Floatable lamps are used to float above water surface for decorative purposes. Floatable lamps are usually battery-powered, and may comprise rechargeable batteries powered by solar energy. Solar panels in solar-powered floatable lamps must be installed on an upper surface of the lamp component to absorb sunlight. The light emitting components of the prior arts are often disposed on a lower part of the lamp component and so the emitted light would be directed downwards. Since only a small amount of light would be refracted from the water surface, illumination effects may be poor associated with such a floatable lamp.